Linked Together Forever
by xiaochemistryyi123
Summary: Both are from different world , but still they are linked together. The necklace causes a fateful meeting, the destiny is calling. Will they avoid it ! or it will be a start of a new jorney. Can they accept each other forgetting their distances and their pasts! Read The jorney of T'challa and Scarla Scott. Doesn't own Black Panther beside the oc .
1. chapter 1

_The room was dark , illuminated only by disco ball. The loud sound made it impossible to hear anything ._

 _Many bodies were dancing; almost humping together like a dog in heat._

 _The bar counter was busy as usual, a red head was sitting in a corner of the bar ; the shadows almost consumed her making her more mysterious like an ethereal being._

 _Feeling the gaze of the bar tender she lifted her chin and for a moment stared hard at him, then tilted her head in a upright position and examined the dance floor with her razor sharp blue eyes, her corner was almost silent beside some occasional clinking of glasses._

 _She was lazily tapping her long blood red painted nails on the countertop when a man dressed on black sat next to her._ _She got still for a moment then straightened her spine and rotated the chair to face the stranger ._

 _"Mikhail " she purred the name while giving a lazy , boring smile to the said man ._ _The slient environment was broken when a glass of reddish brown liquid placed infront the man._

 _" If you want to create suspension then let me remind you that you are the person who needs me not the other way around Darling. So , don't waste my precious time and start using that mouth" the girl lazily stated._

 _" Invade and stole a necklace." the man murmured._

 _" You emergency called me just for stealing a necklace. I don't believe you" the girl replied with a chuckle._

 _" From Wakanda "_ _the reply came in a unaudiblele voice ._

 _Raising an eyebrow she replied " Sounds risky but interesting "._

 _He gluped down the whole drink and stand up " Rick will infrom you" ._ _She crossed her leg with a permanent smirk " Can't wait"._

 **So , this is a T'challa and ofc story. Well , I read a lots of T'challa fanfiction and no where I found a white oc (I don't have any problems with the oc being black). So , here I'm writing a fanfiction on it. Well please read and review. Every review is highly appreciated and English is not my cup of tea that's why you can give me constructive criticism. And enjoy !!!**


	2. Chapter 2 - mission

Chapter 2 --

" Wakanda will no longer watch from the shadows.We can not. We must not.We will work together to be an example of how we , as brother and sisters on this Earth, should treat each other. Now more than ever the illusions of divisions threaten our very existence.We all know the truth :more connects us than separates us. But in times of crisis the wise build bridges . We must find a way to look after one another, as if we were one single tribe." " With due respect king T'CHALLA..." "Are you watching the tape ?" Scarla swiftly switched off the tv and turned toward Rick a 6feet long man with full of muscels .

" ...I was gaining information about the man whose country I'm gonna invade" Scarla replied with a shurg.

"It will be just a piece of cake for you , Scarla" said Rick while shuffiling some documents in a brown packet.

"Uh huh, just invading a country about which we knew nothing beside they produce vibranium and technologically so strong that this country may be capable of beating America in war. I can do it with a sanp of my finger, right?!" Scarla scarcastically replied , her face marring with a constant frown.

While flexing his biceps Rick resumed his work with the other hand completely ignoring Scarla and her comment.

"We have a full bullet proof plan to back you up, Scarla" said Debora , Rick's wife and the genious hacker of their team.

"Well well look who is here ! the pretty face with a brain , tada Debora. So, tell me the beauty with a brain what the plan is? because I don't getting an idea how to infltrate the damn country when it is protected by a strong barrier and dora maljhes ..."

"And and let me finish ..Scarla said stop Rick who was trying to say something

...Wakanda which is a nation of black and me ,being the whitey with white skin red hair gonna invade the country with no inside knowledge of the castle or palace whatever you call that because I'm damn sure he lives in a castle as he is a king."

"How am I suppose to do it without knowing the blueprint of the Wakanda nation ?" Scarla said giving a shrill cry while stompimg her leg on the floor.

"Ah ! I see you are scared ." Debora uninterestedly replied.

"Cease your worries as we will give you the blueprint of Wakanda Wakanda's palace and we will also provide your accommoditiess." Debora told Scarla in a bland tone.

"How do you get that ?"

"Well , don't underestimate my skills and my resources."

Both of the women stared at each other for a minute.

Scarla crossed her hands taking a defencing pose "What about my skintone?"

" That's a very good question and follow me upstairs or do you need an invitation?

" With a sigh Scarla followed Debora.

Rick shakes his head looking at the antics of the both women.

Well , another chapter for you guys! Hope you guys will enjoy this . And thank you so much guys for the reviews - @Tom Marvolor1iddle = thank you for your delightfull review. @zara131= I'll try my best not to stop this fic midway. but please bear with because my exams are going on. @SupergodzillaSailorCosmos=

Thank you, dear.

Read review!!!


	3. author's note

_This is an author's note. so , it is not an update. First of all I don't have any problem with the oc being white or brown or black. You see, I'm not a black woman so I opted to make my oc white because I think I could not give the oc character justice._ _Next , please everyone watch the cover of this story . I pick this one to be the necklace in my story. It has a rustic look . I loved it._ _And once again thank you for the reviews !_ _The next updat will come soon._ _untill then stay stafe and stay good._ _p.s- Guys whenever I read a story or a fic I aways imagine how the story will go so why don't you guys do that and in comment section write down your imagination or what you think will happen next!!!_


End file.
